Jack Dragon Darby
by The Thinker2
Summary: What happens when Arcee finds out that jack isn't totally human? What will he say to her and her him? Read and be hold my first fic! Should have some romance in the future. I do NOT own Tranfomers Prime. It is owned by Hasbro. P.S. I had to make a small change to chapter one.
1. Chapter 1 revised

Chapter 1: Intro

On a night so clear that the stars look like flashlights in an abyss so deep no light reaches the bottom, there is a monolith of stone that stands with its brothers on a plain of barren sand and weed. Upon the apex of this monolith there is a lone figure standing next to a seemingly small stone pile.

That figure is none other than Arcee, second in command of a small group of other similar beings known as the autobots. The autobots are a group of giant alien autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron. The autobots are at war with a different faction of their race known as the decepticons that are bent on complete and total conquest. Their war started on their home planet but when it was rendered uninhabitable they reached for the stars and landed on a little planet known as Earth.

Now as we zoom in on Arcee we see that she is cobalt blue with pink highlights around the edges of her helmet, wrists, boots, and upper body. Her torso, upper arms, thighs, and face are without the cobalt blue armor and are a metallic grey color. As we can zoom in on her face we see that she has a slim face with smooth, curved features and thin cobalt blue metallic eye brows and glowing blue eyes. All surrounded by a blue helm with pink highlights on the sides with a single pink 'horn' that rises from the center of her forehead.

As we look on we see that she is in a great deal of emotional pain. And even as we watch she looks at the pile next to her and turns back to the starry sky.

**Arcee's perspective**

As I gaze up at the stars I think about cliff jumper and remember all the great times we had and how we met. I remember the anger and pain I felt when we found out he was dead. And how not soon after I met my first civilian human; Jack Darby. He is a kind kid but he is just a burden, a mission, an assignment given to me by Optimus. All I want is to get this over with so I can start my search for the one who offlined Cliffjumper and unleash the wrath of Unicron upon them.

As I continue to gaze at the stars a massive bat-like shape passes over the moon and continues to head toward the nearby town, and residence of my charge Jack, Jasper, Nevada.

"What the…"

As I watched it disappear out of sight over jasper I see it has a small body and a large wingspan. And sprouting from the rear is what looks like a large pointed tail.

When it finally disappears over the horizon I turn to go back into the base, but stop when the mysterious being flew by overhead at what I thought had to be close to the speed of sound. Just as I thought that the thing broke the sound barrier with a thunderous boom. After which it flew off into the night with a primal roar on it's lips.

"That was very peculiar to say the least. If I tell the others Ratchet will think that I have finally lost it doo to the stress of losing my second partner. And need to remain in base strapped to a berth."

After some more thought I have decided to not tell the others. With that settled I headed back into the base. But I can't help but wonder as to what I have just seen. This event has left its fair share of questions in my processor.

"What was that mysterious beast in the sky?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Hey everybody. I hope you like this chapter of Jack Dragon Darby. Every episode has happened as in prime up until the middle of predatory.

Hey **Prodigal The Son** why no PMing I have some thing I want to ask you. Thanks for the reviews. And sorry for the false excitement there for a second I had to make that small change in the first chapter. And I apologize to those of you who I told I would post this chapter on Thursday I actually was almost finished with it then but there was a glitch and all my progress was lost and I had to rewrite most of it. Anyway...here is chapter two.

May Primus be with you all. (Unsure if that is something that was said in the series) Read and Review. ^_^

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

As we open up we see that we are surrounded by hundreds of thick, dark, tall trees. As we look up we see that the canopy is far overhead and beyond we see that it is night with a slight, grey cloud cover. There is an eerie fog throughout the entire forest that hides a frightening scene.  
As we are gazing around we hear the sound of someone panting. When we turn to see who is breathing so hard, we see that it is a raven haired male human.

But this is no ordinary human, it is none other than Jackson Darby.

He is running from something...

**Jack's perspective.**

As I'm running I think back to what just happened. The fear I saw in the eyes of the only person I have ever known, other than Optimus, to not have shown any kind of fear in any way. The way she was urging me to run. The worry in her eyes. What she thinks no one is looking, I see that she is under a great deal of stress, both physically and mentally.

"Arcee... I'm afraid of losing you too, and even if it means revealing my secret, I will protect you." I say to myself as I run.

She is always so strong, closed, isolated, and collective. But in those moments when mental, and is very hurt about a great many things. However if I look long enough, I see that she allows a small smile to cross her lovely face. And joy is in her eyes when she thinks of something that only she could possibly know. I guess that is why I try so hard to get her to loosen up and let me in. But each time I try I am avoided and the subject is changed. I look back to see if the female, spider looking, cybertronian Arachnid is still chasing me. But unfortunately for me, I see a spidery figure come over the hill.

I must keep running. If I stop for too long she will get me.

"That's the spirit, Jack. Play hard to get." Is all I hear as I run.

**Arcee's perspective.**

As I struggle against the webbing that holds me, I can't help but think about Jack. He's my charge, my friend, my...my what? Partner?

If he was my partner he would die on the first real mission that we go on together. He has no experience with weapons of any kind except the small swiss army knife in his pocket. And he has no protection against cybertronian weapons. If I lost Him I wouldn't be able to live anymore. It would break me harder than when my first partner, Tailgate, had been killed.

"Tailgate..."

_Flashback_

_As I hang in a dimly lit room with the only light coming from the electrical stasis cuffs keeping me suspended in the air, I gaze at the floor as my captor, Arachnid, approaches in her bipedal form. Her black and purple armor glinting in the soft light of the cuffs. I listen as she talks in her sing-song voice..._

_"You know, for an Autobot, your resilience is really quite impressive. In fact, I'm guessing that no matter what I do to you you'll never crack. Am I right?"_

_I look deep into her glowing purple eyes with that 'That's right you pile of scrap' look._

_"That's what I thought."_

_Then as the door opens, I see Tailgate being dragged in by two vehicons. I look on in growing concern for my partner..._

_"Tailgate?"_

_I watch as they place him in the same kind of stasis cuffs as me, and suspended from the ceiling._

_"What did you do to him?!" I say as I look toward Arachnid with rising anger._

_"Not much...Yet. Tell me what I want to know or...you're smart, bot, you can guess what happens to Tailgate next."_

_"I don't know the attack coordinates."_

_She hisses and starts to walk toward Tailgate._

_"I swear upon the All-Spark it's the truth."_

_"We'll see." She says with a slight chuckle. I watch on in horror as she transformers one of her spidery legs._

_"No...Please..."_

_And in one swift movement she ends the life of my partner._

_"TAILGATE!"_

_I stare in shock and disbelief as she reaches for me with the same blade that had just killed my partner. But just as she's reaching an explosion shatters the door sending debris into the room. Arachnid quickly transforms into her spider alt-mode and flees._

_I watch as Bumblebee slides in with his twin blasters firing on the two vehicons as a red mech runs in. As bee is fighting the mech gets me down and together the help me out the destroyed door and all I can say is..._

_"I couldn't save him...I couldn't save my partner!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Jack I'm sorry. I should have never looked back. I should have...Kept driving. As an idea forms in my head I push against the webbing. When I get enough space between me and the cliff, I transform and start to drive against the substance. I divert even more energon to my drive so as to increase my power.

**Jack's perspective**

Must find a place to hide and form a plan. Must get back to behind that fallen tree

"Arcee...even if I have to reveal my secret to the world, I will protect you. This I vow on my honor as a dragon."

I become silent as my sensitive ears pick up the sound of metal striking the ground. I watch as Arachnid passes overhead and stops.

And suddenly..."Hello Jack." says in that sing-song voice of hers.

"AHH!" I shout as I scramble back over the log and away from the terrifying monster that is Arachnid. I run like I have never run before. But as I'm running she pins my foot to a tree I pause for a second as I easily remove my foot from the tree. And all I hear from Arachnid is...

"WHAT!?"

**Arcee's Perspective**

"Come on...come on...GET OFF!" Is all I say as I struggle to get the webbing that is holding me against the cliff. As I struggle there is only one thing going through my mind...

"Jack...I will get to you and save you. This I vow upon the All-Spark."

As I continue to struggle I hear the sound of the webbing snapping free of the cliff.

"Yes...yes..." and as the last stand snaps I drive off.

"JACK! I'm coming for you!"

**Jack's Perspective**

Run. Just keep running. I must get back to Arcee and get her loose. Whoa, ravine. There's no time I have to jump. Yes! stuck the landing. Climb up. Get up run...run. I must stop and figure out what to do. That tree. Ok let's see...survival knife. Ok let's see what I've got as far as weapons on this thing.

"Oh who am I kidding…" Wait...that sound...here she comes. Run!

"You're making this too easy Jack. And I do not enjoy being bored." I hear Arachnid say as I run through the trees. I must find somewhere to hide and figure out my game plan. There...her ship. Wait...If I make her think that I went in the ship then I can buy myself some time to figure out my next move. Quick hide here she comes. Behind the pillar so that she smells me and thinks I went inside.

"Now where did you scamper off to?" I can hear the sarcasm in her voice because she knows where I am. As I listen I hear her walk away. Ok it worked get away from the ship and get back to Arcee.

"If you wanted a tour, Jack, all you had to do was ask. Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it. It's where you'll soon hang your head." I hear Arachnid say as she walks into her ship. But I'm not in her ship.

As I reach the rear of her ship I stop to think. Wait I have stepped in something. As I look down I see the softly glowing blue liquid.

"Energon. Wait what was it that Ratchet said about liquid energon? IT"S FLAMABLE!" As an idea forms in my head I find a dry stick not too far away. Ok lighter. Come on light...light.

"Jack?" I hear Arachnid say inside of her ship followed by the sounds of metal striking metal as she comes running.

"Scrap"

It won't light. The only way I'm going to have to use my breath. But I have never used it before and I don't know if it will even work. As I ponder for a second I think of one person that I would die protecting.

"Arcee..." That's all the motivation I need to get me to try.

"Here we go", as I think of fire and breath out I feel something deep inside stir. As I continue with my breathing, I see a small flame jump from my mouth to the stick. I watch with utter pride as it begins to burn. When it is a sufficient flame I throw it into the engine where most of the energon is and run like the devil himself is after me.

As I run I hear an angry shout..."JACK!" Right before a huge explosion sends me flying through the air. I hit the ground hard and look up at the damage I have done.

"Scrap that is a big crater. I hope Arachnid was caught in that blast."

But as I turn to leave my foot is suddenly pinned to a tree, with some very powerful web. As I look up I see a burning spider like form in the trees.

"Scrap" No sooner had I said that was my body pinned to the same tree as my foot. I watch in panic as Arachnid descends from the trees and walks toward me.

"You're pay for that. I was going to kill you quickly and painlessly. But now I am going to kill very, very, slowly with as much pain as I can possibly inflict. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to beg for death." I hear her say in a very psychotic manner as she reaches for my face. Ok, I have no other choice but to use my powers.

"I don't think so you pathetic excuse for a life form." As soon as I said that I transformed and ripped the webbing from my chest as I grew to stand at Arachnids waist height(A/N using the scene of Arcee and jack standing together, and considering that Arcee is the same height as Arachnid, I estimated that Jack would be 10 feet tall in dragon form). I hear only one thing from Arachnid,

"What in the name of Primus are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare." At that I let out a primal roar and attack

**Arcee's Perspective**

As I drive through the trees I hear a huge explosion followed soon after by a primal roar. I know that roar. It's the same one I heard that night at the top of the silo. Could it be the same creature or just the after effects of the explosion?

As I near the location of Arachnids ship I hear the sounds of fighting.

"What is that?" I decide to see who is fighting hoping that the others have showed up and that my Jack is okay. My Jack? What am I thinking? What are these feelings?

As I near the location of the sounds I transform into my bipedal form, just moments before I hear Arachnid say, "I will get my pay back you monster." And as if in response I hear a deep throated growl. As I come over the crest of the small rise I see Arachnid use her legs to drill and get away.

But I am not concerned with that I am more focused on the creature standing with its back to me. The creature is humanoid in appearance and is about 10 feet tall with huge leathery wings, a long scaly tail that has a heavily armored and spiked tip, it has heavily armored arms with scales that go to its elbow, and clawed fingers. It has raven black hair, a muscled physique, and torn, pants?(**A/N **for a better description plesse email me at caybleguy13 and I will send you an email with the picture attached. Oh T3MP0R4L FR33Z3 can I do that or do you not want me to?)

I watch as it begins to shrink and lose its beastly appearance. When it is done morphing the human looking figure still has scales on its arms and back along with remaining very muscular. As I continue to gaze at this mysterious being it starts to turn around when it spots me and I see who it is...

"Jack?!" I gasp and place my hand over my mouth. But quickly recover and transform my hands into my blasters and aim at the creature that looks like Jack.

**3rd person perspective**

"Hey Arcee" Is all Jack says as he nervously scratches the back of his neck.

"Don't 'hey' me like you know me. Now what or who are you and what have you done with Jack?"

"Come on Arcee, don't be like that. It's me, Jack."

"Jack is not that muscular...or scaly."

"Arcee I can explain..."

She interrupts him "If you really are Jack what was the first thing I said to you when we first met."  
He sighs "I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down."

Realizing that it is indeed Jack she puts her blasters away. And just looks at him in a curious way.

"So, since when are you able to morph like that?" She says with one eyebrow raised.

"Since I was born. I am in fact not completely human."

"So what are you and don't tell me all humans can do that because Miko would have gave that secret away already."

"Can this wait until we get back to base?, because we don't know if Arachnid or someone else is listening."

She sighs "Fine. But when we get back you are giving me that explanation." she reaches up and presses her fingers against her 'ear' activating her comm. link.

"Ratchet, Requesting ground bridge. Need to get my partner away from any oversized insects."

"Partner huh?"

"Junior Partner. I can still pull rank."

The two stand there as the sun rises behind them. As a glowing green-blue vortex appears Arcee begins to walk into but stops when she sees Jack isn't following.

"Coming?"

"Arcee…"

"Yeah."

"Can we keep this between us? I don't want the others to know about me until I am ready to tell them."

"Fine. But if the situation calls for it then I will not hesitate, deal?"

"Deal."

The two then walk together through the strange vortex, and back to base.

**Back at base**

As the two walk out of the ground bridge everybody is shocked to see the condition the two are in after a seemingly routine scouting mission. Arcee has lots of scratches and several dents. Jack is in seemingly the same condition, his pants are torn beyond recognition and he doesn't have a shirt at all. Thus revealing his muscled and slightly scaly appearance. Miko blushes at the sight. But then seeing his scaly arms she wonders at this.

"Jack why are your arms all…scaly?" Miko asks in a curious tone.

"A good question indeed Miko" Rafael says in the same tone as Miko.

"Well I have a rare skin disorder and it affects the cell structure of my arms making them fell and look like scales when really it is just hardened skin."

"Oh" Miko and Raf say at the same time.

As everyone starts to go back to what they were doing Ratchet turns from the console where he was working to look at the two. And is shocked at what he sees

"By the All-Spark Arcee! What happened?" He shouts as he starts to run a scan over the cobalt blue fem.

"We went to the location of the energon signal. And what we found was not something that we could have expected."

"What did you find?"

This time it was Jack who answered, "We found a ship…and its owner."

"Who did it belong to?" Ratchet said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Arachnid" the two responded at the same time.

"WHAT!? That can't be…that's impossible…why is she here?"

It was Arcee that spoke next "She has a new hobby Ratchet, she travels from planet to planet hunting indigenous life and collecting a head from each species. And she's on Earth that means humans. She went after Jack but he blew up her ship, nearly getting her in the blast, and got away until I could find him. That's when I contacted you for a bridge."

"Wait you blew up her ship! How?" Ratchet asked Jack in complete surprise.

"I remembered what you said about liquid energon and ignited a leak in one of the aft engines."

Before Ratchet could say anything Arcee cut in, "Well enough chit-chat I'm going to my quarters to relax for the day." She said as she walked toward the hallway that led to the rest of the base.

"Oh no you have to be repaired and I have to run scans on you before you can do anything." Ratchet said as he grabbed her arm and led her toward med bay. As she is being led away by the slightly irritated medic she said to Jack

"My quarters after you've changed and I'm given the all clear. Got it?"

"Got it."

After they said that Miko was suddenly very interested. But decided to let this one slide considering what they just went through.

**Later in Arcee's quarters**

As Arcee is sitting in her room she is becoming impatient waiting for Jack.

"What's taking him so long?"

She says as she gets up from her berth and walks toward the door. As she opens she is stopped when her foot is halted in it's path. When she look down she is surprised to see Jack. And even more surprised that he has caught her foot with one hand and gently sets it down on the floor.

"There you are Jack. I was just coming to get you."

"Well here I am Arcee. Let's talk."

He says as he walks into the room and jump onto the 7 foot berth and sit down. He is wearing his usual grey shirt with white sleeves, which are rolled up to his elbows revealing his scaly arms, his blue jeans and sneakers.

"So what do you want to know?" He asks.

"Well, why is it you can transform into...into...that thing?"

"You know how I never mention my dad?"

"Yeah, so."

"Well, my dad was actually a creature called a dragon. They are considered myth and legend in the world today. But are very real and there can only be one in the world at a time otherwise they would destroy each other...and the world."

"Why would they do that?!" She says as she gasps with her hand over her mouth.

"Dragons are very territorial and powerful. They would become very aggressive and attack each other in order to expand their territory. And in the process destroy the land with their fights."

"So, you are a dragon and the only one in the entire world?"

"Yes."

"Then it was you that I saw the night after we met."

"Yes." hes responded rather embarrassedly.

"So you have powers?"

"Yes"

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"Will you transform for me?"

"Sure" he said in total surprise.

He then jumps off of the berth and starts to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked while blushing a light color of blue.(**A/N** the reason why humans blush red is that we have red blood. And when we blush we have an increased blood flow to the face. So I figure when cybertronians blush they have an increased energon flow to the face as well. Thus making them blush blue.)

"I have to take my shirt off if I don't want to draw attention to why my shirt is in tatters again even though I haven't been outside the silo since we got back."

"Oh, right."

When his shirt is off he throws it down and transforms. He is as she saw him before only from the front he has many more articulated muscles and wash board abs.

"Well do you still want to be partners?" He says with a nervous smile revealing his pearly white, pointed teeth.

"Arcee listen I..."

"Jack...I...I...I have a strange feeling toward you and I don't know what to do."

"Arcee...I also have feelings for you but was hesitant to say anything because I was afraid you would hate me for them."

"Jack I..."

She is suddenly cut off as he pulls her into a deep kiss.

"I love you Arcee and vow to all ways protect you. And to never leave you."

"Jack..I love you too but..."

"What is it Arcee?"

"Won't...won't...won't..."

"ARCEE!" Is all she hears as she passes into unconsciousness.

**A/N**

Hey everybody. Honestly I never expected this to happen to Arcee. It was the only cliff-hanger I could think of. If there is any doubt I did not take this from **I'm yu**'s story Ben 10 Prime. Or the animated movie Firebreather. Though the idea for Jack to be half dragon did come from the movie. Any way read and reveiw please. Any Ideas or suggestions are welcome.

"May Primus be with you"(not sure if that was said in the series or not so if some one could tell me I would be very grateful)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry for not posting sooner. I had a lot to do and I had to type another story that adds on to this one for English class. Anyway, I just want to say thanks for the reviews from everyone.

**Blackshadow32:** I have decided, due to an idea from Prodigal The Son, to make this story a crossover with Skyrim. So Jack is the dragonborn. **K ^_^**

**Prodigal The Son: **Thank you so much for your ideas and support with this.

And to who ever wrote the review for longer chapters, I hope the last chapter was to your liking and I hope to write longer chapters.

Just to let you all know the episodes Sick mind and Out of his head have not happened and Optimus was never infected and bee never had 'Bucket head' in his head but Megatron was revived after Soundwave went to the same site and retrieved that shard of dark energon. This chapter will go around Shadowzone. So here is chapter 3.

Just so there is no confusion when it's regular talking it will look like regular text. But when it is Bumblebee talking it will look like '_this'._ And when it is thoughts it will look like _this_. and comm is '_**this**'_. Ok now onto the story.

**Aal drem los hio pah.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

"RATCHET!" Shouts Jack as he runs into the main cntrol hub.

"Jack!, What is it?" Ratchet asked now very concerned.

"Arcee's unconscious, and I don't know what to do."

"Where is she" Is Ratchet's response as he gathered his tools

"Her quarters. She just passed out and won't respond no matter what I say or do."

He is close to crying now. But in truth he could've done one thing that would've saved Ratchet the trip to Arcee's quarters and potentially save her life, he could've carried her into the med bay and set her on the berth. But because he doesn't want every one to know about him until it is absolutely unavoidable.

As Ratchet reaches Arcee's quarters he rushes over to where she is lieing on the floor and quickly runs a scanner over her entire form.

"How is she Ratchet?"

"I need to get her to med bay now!" Is all Ratchet said as he gently picked Arcee up and carried her out the door and toward med bay. When he arrives at med bay he quickly attaches several wires and monitors that display her vitals and a complete shcematic of her on the screen. Her entire form was displayed in red.

"Uh, Ratchet, why is her form displayed in red?" Jack asks in a very concerned tone.

"By the All-Spark!" gasps the old medic

"What...what is it Ratcher?"

"She has been infected with a virus. And not recently, according to this she has been infected since..." He gasps and drops the tablet he is holding.

"Ratchet?" Asks Jack now very concerned

The medic just shakes his head 'no'

"How could I have missed it all those years ago? How?"

"Missed what? When?"

"When Arcee came back from the clutches of the decepticons she had a scratch on her left face plate. I patched it easily but because I was still fairly new in the field I failed to run a diagnostic on her mind. This virus was introduced by..."

Jack cut him off with a deadly snarl, "Arachnid" The murderous and feral sound in Jacks voice confused Ratchet for this was a side to Jack that he did not think he possessed.

"The virus laid dormant all these years because it had to be activated."

"How?" Asks an enraged Jack

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know, Jack." Ratchet says in a defeated tone."This virus is unlike any that I have encountered in all my years as a medic."

"What do you mean?"

As the medic turns back to the monitor"This is an incredibly violent virus and it is slowly killing her."

Jack just stands there starring at Arcee's still form wondering if she will be ok. After several minutes he speaks.

"Ratchet"

"Yes, Jack"

"Can I have a minute alone with Arcee?"

"I don't see why not. She's stable for the moment." He says as he walks out of med bay.

As soon as he is gone, Jack runs over to the med berth where Arcee lays and jumps up to stand beside Arcee.

"Arcee...I don't know if you can hear me, but even if you don't make it, I'm still going to love you with all of my heart and will never love anyone like I love you. Even if it means I will be the last dragon I will never love any one the same as you." He then leans down and kisses her for several minutes. When he pulls back from the kiss he just gazes at her face.

"I love you Arcee." The monitors start to flash red as alarms started to sound

"Ratchet!"

The white and red med bot rushes in and quickly scans Arcee. As he reads the results of the scan a look of relief and shock crossed his face. He turns to the monitor and starts to punch in some commands and read the line of cybertronian that appears on the screen.

"Thank the All-Spark" He said as he released a heavy 'sigh'. A human habit he started to imitate recently.

"What is it Ratchet is she ok?" Asked a very concerned Jack

"She is simply going into a proper stasis lock. The virus is no longer killing her but rather slowly changing her from within."

"What changed to make it do that?"

"I can not be certain but some how a substance was introduced into her body and the virus bonded with it. So as best I can deduce she will wake up."

"Ok." Said the young raven haired teen with a great sigh. "Hey Ratchet?"

"Yes, Jack"

"What did you mean by a proper stasis?"

"A stasis lock is the human equivalent of sleep or unconciousness. Arcee was not properly in stasis before I left which allowed her to be aware of her surroundings since her mind and body refused to cooperate. However since the substance was introduced she is no longer dying and is going into a proper stasis."

This slightly surrprised Jack as her now understood that Arcee had heard every word that he had said.

"When will she wake up?"

"I do not know. It could be weeks or even months before she comes out of stasis."

"Thank you Ratchet."

With one last look at Arcee Jack turns and walks out of med bay.

**Later **

"Hey Ratchet?"

"Yes Jack."

"Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?"

"I don't see why not. But won't your mother disaprove?"

"Actually, no. I usually spend most of the night out anyway." He said with a shrug. And causeing Ratchet to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well in that case it is fine. But where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep beside the berth Arcee's on."

"Jack I don't think..."

"I'm not going to be disturbing her in anyway, Ratchet. I'm just going to be next to the berth."

"Ok. Just don't touch her."

"Got it." Jack then begins to walk toward the med bay where Arcee is lieing in stasis.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Ratchet."

"Won't the temperature of the base be hazardous to your health?"

"No. I am always warm despite the temperature." He then enters the med bay and disappears from sight.

Ratchet wonders at what Jack just said about him not getting cold even though at night the temperatures in the silo could reach below freezing. And unless Ratchet's information was incorrect those temps are not recommended for human health. He spent the rest of the night pondering this.

As Jack laid down next to Arcee he looked over at her relaxed and still face. And marvels at the beauty she posesses.

"Arcee, I vow upon my honor as a dragon to always protect you, to always be there for you, and to love you even after death." He then allows sleep to take him.

* * *

It has been a week since Arcee went into stasis. A long and painfully slow week. In that time I would not leave the base for fear that she would wake up without me and think that I did not care for her. But most of all I just wanted to protect and be there for her. I never want to leave her side again.

As everyone was sitting in the control hub Ratchet lets out a sudden remark.

"By the All-Spark"

"What is it old friend?" Optimus Prime said as the lumbering red and blue titan walks over to where the medic is working at the main console.

"I had hoped my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic. But though faint this is clearly a dark energon signature. And it's moving fast."

The stoic prime gets a serious look "Megatron"

"_Where'd he find more of the bad stuff_?" Bumblebee asks as he and Bulkhead walk into the room.

"And what is he going to do with it? Create a new army of the undead?" Bulkhead said as he and Bee walked over to where Optimus and Ratchet were standing.

"Zombie-cons!"The hyper asian girl known as Miko says in an overly excited tone."

Optimus spoke next "We can not rule out the possibility. Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site."

When everybody is ready to leave,except Ratchet and Arcee, Optimus walked into the control hub started talking in that powerful baritone voice of his

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he is already making up for lost time. Bulkhead and Ratchet prepare to roll out."

"Me?" says Ratchet in a questioning tone.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may require your expertise. Bublebee..."

"_Bridge operator. Got it._"

"Go get 'em Bulkhead. Bring the hurt." Miko says from her place on the couch. Raf and Jack just look at her with curious looks.

"That's not like Miko to not want to go."

"She's definitely up to something."

As the two boys look at each other with knowing looks, Bumblebee activated the ground-bridge and Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet transform and drive through the swirling blue-green vortex.

As the three bots drive into the portal, Miko jumps up from her chair and runs down the stairs and toward the portal.

"Making a break." Jack says as he chases after her followed by Raf. As the three run toward the glowing tunnel of light Jack catches up with Miko and grabs her arm.

"It's not safe."

She struggles in his powerful grip.

"I'm _not _going to miss my first Zombie-con throwdown!"

And in one strong pull she breaks free of his grasp with a grunt and runs into the portal and away from base.

"Mikooo" says Jack in an anoyed voice as he runs into the swirling vortex after her, closely followed by Raf.

* * *

As the swirling blue-green vortex of the ground-bridge appears Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet drive through and transform into their bipedal forms. They are closely followed by Miko, Jack, and Raf. As the bots start walking toward there destination Miko climbs a rock formation so fast she could've made Donkey Kong wet his fur. Jack and Raf are right behind her.

As the bots turn the corner they see who it is that has drawn their attention.

"That's not Megatron." says Bulkhead as he sees that it is Starscream.

"Rise, Skyquake, Rise!" shouts the scrawny decepticon in a very insane manner.

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" says Miko in an excited tone as she crouches on the rock formation she just climbed.

"Miko. What were you thinking?" Says Jack as he joins her.

It was Raf that spoke next with a sarcastic tone "She wasn't."

"Hey I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to get some snaps." She then reaches for her cell phone but it isn't there.

"My cell phone. I must have dropped back at base."

"Starscream" Says Optimus as he forms his face guard around his mouth and transforms his hand into it's alt form of blaster.

"Autobots!"

"Stand down." Optimus says as he takes aim on the egotistical 'con

"You stand down" he then fires his arm mounted missile at the 'bots. They duck behind cover as it explodes upon the ground.

"You can not harm me as dark energon flows through my veins."

Optimus takes one shot at him before he can fire his second missle. When the shot hits Starscream the force of the blast spins him while his decapitated arm lands not to far away. The disbelieving 'con looks at his arm and grabs his arm and ducks behind cover.

"You clipped his wing. He's grounded." Says Bulkhead as the 'bots come out from behind cover blasters raised and primed.

"Come on...Come on...RISE ALREADY!"

As the bots are walking to where Starscream is hiding they hear a shout from someone they are not surprised to see.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOOSE MY PHONE!" shouts Miko to Jack.

"How is this my fault?"

"Oh no" says a concerned Bulkhead.

"_Base to Optimus. The kids are missing._" Bumblebee says over the comm.

"We have a visual. Send a ground-bridge immediately."

As the vortex appears another vortex appears behind where Starscream is hiding. When Ratchet sees this he is slightly concerned.

"Two?" says the old medic

"You three into our ground-bridge! Now!"

"Come on." Says Jack as he grabs Miko's hand and follows Raf toward the portal.

As they enter a green mist starts to form between the two vortex's

"Ratchet what is happening?" Asks the stoic prime

"The dueling ground-bridge portals must be feeding back on each other." Is the serious reply from the intelligent medic.

"Miko! We got to get the kids out of there." says Bulkhead as he runs toward the vortex that the kids went into. Moments before it explodes and sends him flying backward.

* * *

_System reset..._

_Systems check_

_Spark-undamaged  
Energon levels-100%  
Armor integrity-100%  
Weapons Systems-functional  
T-cog integrity-100%  
Optics integrity-100%  
System funtions-optimal_

_System reboot..._

As I opened my eyes I found myself staring at the ceiling of what appears to be a massive cavern. As I gaze around I see that I am surrounded by an orangish liquid that I recognize as lava or 'the blood of Earth' as Jack had described it. He explained to me that the substance is actually super-heated metals that flow like rivers inside the planet.

"So you are the one my son has chosen," says a deep baritone voice from the shadows at the edge of the cavern. I quickly turn my blasters non only to find that my hands stayed in place and instead my blades ejected. Only my blades were different, instead of my usual half moon blades these ones are serrated and longer, so that they reached from my wrist to just beyond my elbow, so that they look kind of like a bladed police baton.

"Who's there?" I said to the shadows

"You don't know me but you do know my heir. He has chosen you of all the beings in the universe to love," As the voice finishes a humungous figure emerges from the shadows and I realize what the creature is.

"Y-you're a dragon!"

"Yes and previous lord of your home"

"What do you mean cybertron has no lord."

"Though that is true, I was not referring to your place of origin."

I think for a second and realize what this mysterious figure means.

"You mean Earth"

"Yes," it replies with a nod.

"How can that be when you are a dragon. I thought Jack was the only dragon?"

"He is."

"So how can you even exist?"

"I do not exist as you know it, but rather exist in this realm where all dragons go when they pass"

"What do you mean pass? And how can I be here I am not a dragon."

"You are mistaken, you are in fact a dragon. And you have not passed from your realm.

"I am _not_ a dragon."

"You are deeply mistaken. You are in fact a dragon, and if you disagree with me look for yourself" As he finished speaking a section of the molten metal hardens and shows me. I gasp at my reflection.

"That is not what I look like"

"Oh but is my dear. You see you have been altered in a way that will forever change your life, you have become a dragonborn."

"What is a dragonborn?"

"The dragon born are the children of the Protectors who in turn are the children of the first dragon, Paarthurnax. The dragonborn are the most powerful of all dragons except Paarthurnax himself."

"How am I a dragonborn?"

"You were spared from death by the first dragon."

"Why was I spared? I don't even believe in him."

"You were spared because the last dragonborn cares for you deeply. It is because of this that the Great dragon decided to spare you."

"Who is this 'dragonborn' that you speak of. I don't know anyone with that title.

"The person you speak of is the one known as Jack."

* * *

As Jack, Miko, And Raf get up after the explosion of the ground-bridge Jack asks

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah I think so."

As the children are getting up they see that the bots are also getting up

"What...What just happened?" Ask Bulkhead as he gets to his feet

"I can't be certain. But if two ground-bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have caused a system over load."

"Could?! Hello, more like totally did!" says Miko in a exasperated tone.

"The kids made it through right?"

This caused the kids to become very confused

"Uh?" Said Raf

"What's he talking about?" Said Jack as Miko walked toward Bulkhead

"Bulkhead, we're right here."

"Bumblebee. Did the children make it safely back to base?" said Optimus into the comm.

"_Negative. You don't see them?_" Replied Bumblebee

"No sign." Said Ratchet

"No sign? Ok, seriously Bulk?" Bulkhead then nearly steps on Miko and with the next step walks straight through her.

"He went right through you" Says a concerned Jack as he catches Miko before she can fall over.

"We're not alive."

As Raf runs up to Jack he says in a concerned tone "I don't want to be a ghost!"

"Wait. How can we still touch each other?"

"Ratchet could the children have been transported onto the _Nemisis _instead?"

"Not likely. If Starscream didn't arrive at our base. The most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children might have simply been bridged to an unintended destination." Replies the old medic to his oldest friend and leader.

"Another place but the same place?" says Raf as the bots walk off.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" said Jack

"We're probably in a different dimension. Some kind of alternate reality. A...shadowzone."

"Nerd alert." says Miko

"Look Skyquake's tomb is empty." Said the stoic prime.

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Says Bulkhead

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Remarks the now very serious medic

"Another matter for another time. Right now our priority is locating Jack, Miko, and Rafael. Bumblebee, bridge us back to base."

As the children are walking a shadow of a huge hand passes over them. As they look up they see a bulky, rusty, beat up transformer walks by them and toward the bots. As the children see this they start running

"ZOMBIE!" Shouts Miko

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" shouts Jack

"Bulkhead!" Says Miko as she runs

"It's right behind you!" Shouts Raf as his voice breaks

As the mighty bot walks up behind Bulkhead it raises its clawed hand. And in one swift movement it brings its hand down for a killing blow, but as the blow reaches the powerful green bot it just passes through him and does no damage.

"Awesome it can't touch them either." Miko says in a triumphant tone.

But the terrorcon hears the young teen and turns to them. As it walks with creaking steps jack realizes something

"If that thing can't touch the 'bots..."

"Just like we can't..." says a now afraid Miko

"Then we're trapped in the shadowzone, with a decepticon zombie!" Raf states in concern

"If we aren't ghosts now, then we will be soon." Miko states as the huge robotic zombie approaches. It takes a mighty swing at them only to be stopped by Jack as it nears Raf. Miko and Raf stare at Jack in complete horror thinking that he is dead. But as the dust clears they see that Jack has caught the humunguos hand.

"WOW!" shout Miko and Raf together in disbelief.

* * *

"Tell me," I said to the massive dragon infront of me.

"The reason why this has happened to you is because of a combination of two things, those being that you were infected with a virus that was going to kill you if not for Jack's kiss."

"Ok so the reason I am this way is that I was infected with a deadly virus that, because of Jack's kiss, altered my body."

"Yes, and is still altering your body."

"What kind of alterations are happening?"

"You are becoming more like a dragon. And once you wake you will have many of the same abilities as a frost dragon."

"What kind of abilities?"

"You will be stronger, faster, and so much more. Now, granted because of your robotic form you will not be able to fly but you will have upgraded armor, and you will be different.

"Different, different how?"

"You will be more organic as well as robotic. You will still have all your weapons, though they will be changed. But most importantly you will be able to give Jack a succesor."

* * *

"RUN!" shouted Jack to his friends as he threw the terrorcon into the side of the canyon and ran to them picking them up and running away from the decepticon zombie.

After several minutes of running Jack slows and puts his friends down, they stare at him their eyes asking a million questions. Miko starts first.

"Wow, Jack, since when are you that strong? How strong are you? Does this have anything to do with the scales on your arms and back? Why do you have scales? What else can you do? Are..." She is swiftly cut off by Jack as he rubs the back of his neck and tries to find the words to explain this to them.

"Ok to answer your questions Miko I have been this strong ever since I can remember, I don't know my upper limits, It has everything to do with my scales, and I can not tell you the answer to your last two questions because if I did you would never see me the same way again."

"Gosh!, don't you think that was a little vague?" Said an exasperated Miko

"Yes but that is how it has to be. Now..." He suddenly turned around and looked back in the direction that they had come from. After several moments of silence Raf and Miko hear the sound of metal hitting rock as the terrorcon walks around a bend in the canyon.

"Go, I will handle this." Says Jack as he turns to face the large cybertronian zombie.

"No way we are going to stay right here and stand with you." Said Raf

"That's right, we're staying right here." Agrees Miko

"Guys I can not fight that thing and protect you at the same time. Please go."

"No." the two say in unison

"GO!" Shouts Jack as he turns to them and bares his sharp, pointed teeth in a feral snarl. Raf and Miko both fall down in shock at what they just saw. But quickly get up and run to hide behind a large rock as Jack returns his attention to his foe letting out a primal roar at the creature.

The terrorcon let out a blood curdling wail and charged. Jack dodged the charge with ease and whealed on the beast attacking with his claws and teeth tearing armor, wires, and circuits. The monster let out a wail of anger and slammed it's back into the rock face, attempting to smash Jack in the process only causeing the powerful teen to roar in pain as it moved away to get a better angle on it's opponent.

Jack lays on the ground for a moment then starts to get up.

"Is that the best you got?" He asks in a annoyed tone causing the beast to wail in defience and charge once again. Jack let a primal and feral roar of rage and charged at the charging terrorcon.

* * *

"Any sign of the children yet, old friend?"

"Not yet Optimus. But I will not rest until I find them."

"Thank you." Said the stoic prime as he turned to his team(or what's left of it). Seeing the worried expressions on Bulkheads and Bumblebees faces he walks over and places a hand on either of their shoulders, causing the two to jump slightly from the sudden touch.

"I know you two are worried about the children, I am too, but we can not let this get us down. We will find them."

"I know Optimus but I still worry about Miko. She may be able to fight off a human but she has no chance against a decepticon."

'_He's right Optimus. Raf may be smart but he is has no chance against even a human.'_ The two depressed guardians seem to shrink a little more.

"Wait a minute!" shouts Ratchet as a sudden thought occurs to him, "Don't the children have those human devices that allow for communication?"

"You mean cell phones? You're right! Miko does have a cell. Let me try and call her." Bulkhead presses his forefinger to his 'temple' activating his comm. But when he calls Mikos cell he hears her ringtone. Looking around in confusion and spots the pink phone on the floor of the ground-bridge. Walking over he picks it up.

"Guess that's why she hasn't called for a 'bridge."

"_Hold on, let me try Raf."_ Said bee as he activated his comm. But only receiving static.

"_Srcap. Nothing but static."_

* * *

As Miko and Raf watch their friend fight the mighty terrorcon, they hear a startling out-of-place sound that they are relieved to hear; Rafs ringtone.

"How is this possible. We're in another dimension, I shouldn't have any cell signal." Said Raf as he pulled out his cell and answered it.

"Hello?" He only hears static. "Hmm. I just hear static."

"Imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy cell reception."

"Wait a second Miko. The phone rang, no sound but it rang. We must be moving at much greater speeds than our original dimension. So sound might not be able to get to us."

"Then send a text. My phone is back at base so send me a text."

"That just might work."

"Hey Jack we think we found a way to communicate with the bots in our own dimension. Raf is going to send a text to my phone back at base." Shouts the black and purple haired teen.

"That's...great...don't tell them...about me...I will...show them...when...we get...back."

"Ok! Raf did you hear him?"

"Yeah I heard him. I am telling them where we are. And...sent."

* * *

As the 'bots were gathered around the monitor that Ratchet was currently working on, they heard a slight buzzing sound. After a few moments of confusion Bulkhead noticed Mikos phone blinking. After he walks over to it he opens it and reads the message displayed.

"Trapped in alternate dimension with zombiecon. Traveling at hyperspeed, need groundbrige." He steps back in slight shock.

"Those kids need our help now!"

"Can you open a bridge to that dimension, old friend?"

"To an alternate dimension?! Let's find out." Replies the old medic to his companion and commander.

* * *

"WAIT, WHAT! You mean to tell me that Jack is the reason I was saved by the first dragon?"Shouted Arcee at Drako

"Yes, and not just because he cares for you. You will now be able to give Jack a successor."

"Are you telling me that I will be able to have children with Jack?"

"Indeed. Now it is coming time for you to wake and there is still much that needs to be done before you wake. So I will leave you now and attend to what remains to be done. Good bye Arcee. Aal hio lahney lingrah ahrk ko drem.

* * *

"AAAHRR!" Yelled Jack as he fell to his knees in pain from his latest wound, a massive gash along his chest. He has many injuries from this battle; a long tear in his wing caused when he tried to fly up to attack the beast from above but was caught and slashed at, several broken ribs from the multiple punches he had recieved, and several gashes on his arms and back.

"Jack!" The dragon like teen turns his head toward his young female companion," Ground-bridge!" she yelled pointing in the direction of the blue-green vortex. With a great amount of effort Jack rises to his feet just in time to duck underneath a giant clawed hand and come back up with an upper-cut knocking the beast on its back.

"GO!" Running towards them.

"Not without you! We will not leave unless you come with u...AAH!" They were suddenly picked up by Jack as he was running toward the ground-bridge. As they jumped through they were met by Starscream.

"What?!" said the surprised, one-armed seeker. But he didn't have a chance to react as Jack hit him in the face with his tail, knocking the seeker out cold.

As the trio lands in there own dimension Jack carefully sets his friends down.

"Call...base...ground...bri..." Jack tries to say before he collapes from the extensive damage to his body.

"Jack! Raf call base right now tell them Jack's been hurt and that we need a bridge now!"

"On it."

* * *

All the bots were in base when Bumblebee beeped in excitement.

"_Raf?"_

"Hey 'bee. Glad to hear you but we need a bridge right now. Jacks been hurt."

"_Holy Primus! is he ok?"_

"He's alive if that's what you mean."

"_One ground-bridge comin right up."_ Bee turned off his comm and turned to the others.

"_Jacks been hurt. They need a bridge right now!"_

"What was that about Jack?" Everyone turned to see Arcee standing behind them with one hand to her forehead.

"Arcee! What are you doing? You should stay on the berth and rest."

"I'm fine Ratchet. But what was that you said about Jack?"

_"Jack's been hurt. Raf just called requesting a ground-bridge."_

"What?! Then let's get them that bridge." She said as she walked towards the bridge controls where Ratchet is standing.

"I have already located them. All that is need is for me to turn it on." The old medic said dissmising her with a wave of his hand.

"Then let's go." she said in a annoyed tone as she stood infront of the tunnel where the blue-green vortex appears.

"Autobots, Roll out." Said Optimus as he and the team transformed into their alt modes and travel through the vortex. In all the excitement no one noticed Arcees new form.

As the 'bots exit the ground-bridge they transform and prepare to battle, all drawing there blasters except for Arcee who simply raised her hands palms up and glowing. Seeing no threat they all put there weapons away and start searching for the kids.

**Arcee's POV**

_How could anyone hurt Jack? After all he is the dragonborn. So who or what could hurt him?_ Thinks Arcee as she walks in search of Jack. As she comes Around the corner she stops suddenly. Directly in front of her laying on the ground is Jack in dragon form with Miko and Raf at his side.

"Jack?" She says in a small tone causing the dragon teen to turn his head slightly and drawing the attention of the two human teens.

"Ar...cee?"

"Oh Jack, what happened to you?" She asks in a weak voice that is full of emotion.

"I...I...fought..." He slowly falls unconscious.

"Jack?Jack?!JACK!" Yells Arcee as she falls to her knees. The others come running up behind her after they heard her scream.

"Arcee what is the..." The stoic Prime cut himself off as he took in the sight of Jack on the ground, putting his index and middle fingers to his comm he called ratchet for a ground bridge. As the swirling vortex appears Optimus walks over to Jack and picks him up to walk through the portal followed by the rest of team Prime.

As the team exits the ground-bridge Ratchet stands at the monitor.

"Now what was so urgent that you had to command me to..." Turning around and seeing the teen in Optimus's arms his optics widen in surprise.

"What is that?"

"This, I believe, is Jack."

"How can that be? Jack's HUMAN. Not...this."

"Jack is not a normal human." Said Arcee from her place by the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Ratchet, now that you all have seen him like this I think it's safe to explain it. Jack's dad was a dragon."

"What's a dragon?"

"Jack's dad just wasn't a dragon, he was a Protector. He was here before us protecting the earth from any threats."

"So Jack is a dragon?"

"Not exactly, Jack is the last of the blood line of Paarthunax, the first dragon. He is the dragonborn, the most powerful of all dragons."

"So why is he..." Ratchet was cut off as Jack started to thrash in Optimus's arms.

**A/N**

Sorry for the wait. This is the last chapter for a while because there a several other stories that have been begging to be writen or continued. I hope you liked this chapter. And to however wanted longer chapters, I hope this was to your liking. Until next time,

_Aal drem los hio pah._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Sorry everybody about the end of the last chapter I just didn't have the time to do a fantastic job on that what with moving and not being able to write all summer like I had hoped. But here is a little hook for all of you.

* * *

"Tred carefully for the shadows move. Enter the sunken fortress with caution, where even titans dare not tred. Within the chamber of the king your legacy shall be made. Be wary of the guardians that protect the cript for they are the spawn of evil incarnate. Rise dragonborn and follow your destiny," said a deep and ancient voice as it faded away.

* * *

"How is he, old friend?" Said the leader of the autobots as he walked into med bay

"Honestly, Optimus, I have no idea how any medicine will affect him. And he hasn't moved a muscle in days," replied the old medic.

The mighty leader placed a hand on his friends shoulder,"I am sure you are doing everything you can to help our young friend," with that the Prime left the med bay.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok I know it was short but I wanted to use it to get this message across,

The following list is of all my story ideas. I want you, the readers, to pick the story that you would like to see me write next. I am still going to write Jack Dragon Darby but I lost my motive to write so I need your help to get me back on track.

_**Original ideas**_

JDD-No explanation needed

Jack X-man- a series of stories that are completely unrelated except for the fact that in each one Jack has a different mutation from the X-men universe (readers pick the power for each story)

Rebirth saga-A three part saga inspired by AvP.

Unknown- when Arcee is damaged on a mission with Bulkhead and the rest of the Team can't bridge out to bring her back to base Jack decides to take matters into his own hands and let a side of him out that is only supposed to be an urban myth.

X24- As two figures sit on a cliff watching the sun set and enjoying each others company one dissapears and reapears on The Red Planet where he discovers Man kinds true origins and is attacked and bitten by a mysterious creature.  
-Extension idea -The Cave

Secret-When Miko pulls her usual 'go along on a mission' thing and Jack follows to try and keep her from getting killed the two find themselves in a sticky situation with an insecticon Jack is faced with a difficult choice is he willing to reveal his greatest secret to save Miko and himself or can he afford not to? A story inspired by the book Warrior.

Jungle- an AU story where the bots alt modes are of different animals found in the Jungle  
-Extension idea -Wolverine Jack

DigiJack- When Jack finds a wounded creature in the desert he finds out that there is more than just the real world and it's creatures. There is a whole other world created but not controlled by man.

Eragon - When Jack and Arcee are being attacked by the decepticons they take shelter in a cave but little do they know that that cave will lead them into a whole new trail of life. And the name is taken from the book.

Jack Predacon Rider- Long story short Jack becomes the rider of a Predacon.

The Grid- When the bots left earth to go rebuild cyber torn they fell back into the time schedule of a cybertronian day. And after a cybertronian year they decide to return to earth because of the surprising and unsettling return of an old friend who hasn't seen home in many millennium, they find a barren and wasted planet. The question on all there minds; what happened to their and their human friends?

_**Continuations**_  
Love Beats size limits- a story originally started by Svdetta  
-Turbo Jack

Cybertron- a stroy origially by TheBearedOne.

* * *

And then I have a few ideas that I have been debating forever that if you want I will choose one and write a chapter for it and see if you like it. Now a few of them have been inspired by other peoples stories inspired, they are not copies or rewriten I just took a simple base idea and rolled with it, like I am sure some of you have read Arcee Ascendant by Prander well I simply got the inspiration from when Arachnid showed her face inside of and taken over Arcee so that inspired me to do a thing where like Jack is captured by Mech who takes pieces of fossilized predacon spark and implant them in Jack. Thus Jack is stuck with a semi revived predacon inside his head and messing with his body. get it? So I took the base idea of having someone or thing inside a characters head. If you don't like that then I won't write a seperate story with that idea but I might institute it in other stories.


End file.
